


you were born under a lucky star, do kyungsoo

by hoars



Series: taekaisoo because [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, OT3, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kyungsoo didn't understand you before," Taemin explains. ""So I decided to help."</p>
<p>"You had to stick your tongue in his mouth to explain it to him?" Jongin asks, flatly, and angry.</p>
<p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5803531/">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	you were born under a lucky star, do kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> this series is a collection of unrelated taekaisoo fics and this is the fic i originally quoted venaduckee in case it sounds extremely familiar.

"I kissed Taemin. And I liked it," Jongin announces to the room at large.  
  
There's some things Kyungsoo doesn't want to deal with, and one of those things is learning to do new footwork while the rest of the group is distracted. Jongin knows this. Why would Jongin purposely upset Kyungsoo? Does the younger like making Kyungsoo sad?  
  
"You kissed your boyfriend. What else is new?" Sehun grumbles, twisting his arms in a pretzel.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Jongin says, and he turns, impassioned to Kyungsoo, of all people, "He's not."  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't believe Jongin in the slightest, but the man genuinely looks upset that Kyungsoo thinks Taemin is Jongin's boyfriend. Maybe if they were less obvious Kyungsoo wouldn’t be giving him a doubtful stare. It’s obvious Jongin and Taemin are dating. It's not like Kyungsoo cares. ~~Taemin is gorgeous.~~  
  
"Is that why you and Taemin were fighting in the dorm a couple days ago?" Yixing asks, curious while of course, doing the footwork perfectly without thinking about it.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs.  
  
"You're telling me you and Taemin haven't been hooking up this whole time?" Jongdae asks, surprised.  
  
"What?" Jongin says, aghast. "No!"

“He _let_ you kiss him?” Joonmyun asks, and everyone looks at Jongin's obvious signs of exhaustion, from his wild hair that's been run through too many times to the glazed sleepiness in his eyes. The insult is obvious and Kyungsoo agrees. Taemin must have terrible taste if he let that hot mess kiss him.  
  
"You seriously haven't kissed Taemin before this week?" Chanyeol demands, sending the opposite of furtive glances at Baekhyun. "Don’t best friends do that sort of thing all the time?"  
  
"Oh my God, Chanyeol," Baekhyun sighs, a hand covering his face. “You suck at keeping a secret.”

“Wait, you guys haven't been hooking since debut?” Jongdae demands from Jongin, completely surprised, and it looks like he's speaking for the entire room.  
  
The music loops again, and Kyungsoo gives up on learning the new footwork. Maybe he can convince their manager his vocals for this song are really difficult and he should stand in one place looking extra good looking?  
  
"Unbelievable," Minseok shakes his head.

“It’s like herding cats,” their choreographer groans.

For the duration of practice and then after, Jongin acts a little sullen and sulky. Nothing extremely obvious that makes their manager narrow his eyes and start yelling and pointing at his bald spots (so far named Wifan, Lu Han, and Zitao), but it's edging there. Their manager's eyes are shifting and he tells Joonmyun sternly, “Fix it,” and walks away.

Joonmyun sighs his 'I am weary but the leader' sigh, and promptly says, "Not it."  
  
"You get paid the most, _leader_ ," Minseok says, firmly. "It's in your job description to figure out what's wrong with Jongin."  
  
Joonmyun pouts.  
  
"Wifan would have," Jongdae says.  
  
"Yeah," Minseok crosses his arms. "He was good at stuff like this."  
  
That sounds like a lie, but the only three people that can confirm this beyond a doubt are Minseok, Jongdae, and Yixing. Kyungsoo looks at Yixing for confirmation, and the man smiles serenely, which could mean anything.  
  
"Great. Maybe you should ask him, then," Joonmyun snipes. "Oh wait. He left."  
  
"You don't have to be a dick about it," Jongdae says. He puts a hand over heart. "EXO-M's disbandment broke my heart."  
  
"You’re an asshole," Minseok shakes his head at Joonmyun.  
  
Kyungsoo watches the exchange with interest. Minseok -- as the eldest -- could sometimes get temperamental with Joonmyun throwing his weight around, and Jongdae likes to be an asshole in general. He wonders how far they're going to take it.  
  
Last time, Minseok called Lu Han on speaker phone and asked if he quit EXO if he could live with Lu Han. (The answer had been a confused, "Yeah?" and Joonmyun had given in with promises to buy dinner for the weekend. For a week the other members worshiped the ground Minseok walked on.)  
  
Joonmyun narrows his eyes, and Jongdae steps back, hands up in a clear, _I'm kidding, I'll back off_ . Minseok doesn't budge. He narrows his eyes back. Kyungsoo wishes Baekhyun was here. Baekhyun would love to see this show down, although from the sounds of it ~~he has a relationship to negotiate with Chanyeol~~ he’s busy.  
  
"Maybe Kyungsoo should ask Taemin what's wrong with Jongin," Yixing says, sounding extremely insightful. It's rather annoying and Kyungsoo does not approve of being dragged into this nonsense. He's a spectator _only_ . "And I'll try talking to Jongin."  
  
"Do I have to?" Kyungsoo asks.  
  
Joonmyun breaks eye contact with Minseok to nod. "Yes. That's a great idea." He gives Minseok a look that makes the eldest roll his eyes and cross his arms. Minseok is feeling ornery today, and Kyungsoo hopes he makes Joonmyun cry.

_You can't just call not it._

"Why would he tell me anything? We don't have anything in common. We barely know each other," Kyungsoo complains.

Excluding how they kind of do. Jongin shares a lot, and Kyungsoo is sure Taemin knows just as much secondhand information about Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo knows about him. Kyungsoo tries not to think about it.  
  
"You guys are the same age and you're both close friends with Jongin. You have plenty in common already," Joonmyun says.

"Yeah," Jongdae teases, switching targets. "Go make friends, Kyungsoo," and he makes shooing motion with his hands.  
  
"Oh, you guys have more in common than you think," Yixing smiles.

What secrets hide in Yixing’s smile? What does he know? Kyungsoo tries not to be paranoid, but ever since debut it’s been a lost cause. From fans to emcees-- everyone is out to get him them.

"I'm doing this under protest," Kyungsoo says, highly suspicious.  
  
"Why did they even make you leader?" Minseok glares at Joonmyun.

  
  


Kyungsoo searches high and low for Taemin, by which he means he checks one dance studio before deciding the man is impossible to find and he's going home to watch a movie, when Taemin pops up behind him, ~~like a Taylor Swift nightmare dressed daydream~~ . The man looks as gorgeous as ever, his hair dark at his temples with sweat and pinned away from his face, a pretty cotton candy pink that Kyungsoo likes, and clothes meant to be sweat in that show off his calves. Not that Kyungsoo is looking-looking. His interest is purely professional. Taemin grins at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo's stomach drops.  
  
He looks _evil_ .  
  
"I saw you passing by," Taemin explains. "And Jongin pissed me off the other day, so I have something to tell you."  
  
"I have a question to ask you," Kyungsoo interjects, quickly.  
  
He doesn't want to get caught in one of Taemin's and Jongin's fights. Sehun did, once, and whenever the maknae passes by Minho and Kibum he cringes and runs for safety with Yixing or Minseok. It's weird, and Sehun isn't telling, although Jongin wouldn't stop saying, "I'm so sorry, Sehun," for a week. Even Taemin was caught, "Sorry, man, they didn't mean to..."  
  
Maybe he can avoid it if he asks his question first and _runs_ .  
  
"What's wrong with Jongin?"  
  
"What isn't wrong with him?" Taemin mutters, and then he makes a face. "Are you worried about his eye bags? Aren't they awful? He needs to start sleeping."  
  
Kyungsoo nods along because Jongin's eye bags are awful. That doesn't explain his non sequitur at dance practice, or his sullenly despondent behavior, but Taemin isn't wrong. Jongin needs a nap.  He's going to suggest that to Joonmyun.  
  
"He mentioned you guys--" Kyungsoo shrugs awkwardly, hoping Taemin will guess what he means and answer the unasked question.  
  
Taemin tilts his head in confusion and stares at Kyungsoo with sweet eyes.  
  
He's going to make Kyungsoo say it.  
  
"Is Jongin acting weird because you guys kissed?"  
  
Taemin snorts, and that isn't sweetness in Taemin's eyes but amusement. Kyungsoo is startled that he could have ever mistaken the two. Kyungsoo's heard plenty of times from Jongin that Taemin is a shit head. He doesn't know why he's surprised Taemin played him.  
  
"Trust me, he was acting weird before that," Taemin says.  
  
"Why would he tell us about it, then?" Kyungsoo asks, exasperated.  
  
He still needs to learn that footwork, although Jongin did stammer and promise to help Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo doesn't want to spend all his free time practicing dance. He has other things he likes to do, like hide from their insane fans and ponder his life choices. ~~Why did he decide to become an idol? _Why_ ? ~~ These things take up time.  
  
"“Us?”" Taemin repeats, and then shrugs like he doesn’t care. "He was probably trying to tell you that he has a giant gay crush on you."  
  
Kyungsoo blinks at Taemin, and immediately figures Taemin is messing around. Taemin and Jongin must on the outs and this is Taemin's stab at revenge. ~~It’s terrible.~~ He resolves to tell Joonmyun and wash his hands of this mess before Taemin involves him anymore.  
  
"Right," Kyungsoo says, and his skepticism must be obvious because Taemin says, "Really," and blinks his ~~pretty~~ eyes earnestly.  
  
"Jongin must have explained it pretty bad, huh?" Taemin asks. "I knew he'd mess it up," the earnest eyes give way to a thoughtful frown. "But I guess as his best friend, I should explain it in a way you'll understand?"  
  
Kyungsoo nods absently, not really paying attention as he tries to think of a polite excuse to run away. He's come up with EXO's manager needing him stat, which is a possibility if Minseok and Joonmyun have progressed past passive-aggressive sniping to fighting, or Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae needing his help, which is also possible if Minseok and Joonmyun are still in the passive-aggressive stage and need help with the betting.  
  
Kyungsoo does not intend the nodding as the permission Taemin takes it as.  
  
He's startled when Taemin holds Kyungsoo's face between two hands ~~that are disgustingly soft~~ and kisses him.  
  
_Him._  
  
Taemin must be a devil of some sort as his kissing ability could be used to lure saints to the dark side. He presses teasingly, a flick of tongue, and there's a, "mmm," from his throat that makes Kyungsoo tilt his head right and kiss _back._  
  
When Kyungsoo completed that school assignment at eleven that asked where he might be doing at twenty-three, he never imagined the answer would be: an internationally famous idol in a boyband kissing another internationally famous idol in another boyband.  
  
The school would have probably called his parents and demand they pull him out and send him to therapy if he turned an assignment in with that guess.  
  
Kyungsoo thinks, fuck it, how often is this going to happen, and starts to enjoy the kissing. He places both hands on Taemin's hips, a little bony but solid, and guides Taemin closer. The move pulls a smile Kyungsoo can feel against his mouth, and _oh._  
  
_Ohhhhhhh._  
  
Taemin really, really knows what he's doing.  
  
Kyungsoo lets Taemin press him against a wall since it means Taemin can press flush against Kyungsoo. Taemin's hands have drifted from Kyungsoo's face to the dips of his collarbone and down, like he's trying map as much of Kyungsoo as possible. That's completely fine with Kyungsoo. He's doing his best to explore Taemin's mouth.  
  
It's about when Kyungsoo is starting to use his grip on Taemin's hips to good use that Jongin decides he needs to seek solace in Taemin's arms.  
  
(It's common knowledge to anyone that can read the request sheet from the past few years that when Taemin is in Seoul, he books studio #4 to practice in on Tuesdays and Thursdays at nine p.m. Kyungsoo _really_ hadn't been looking for Taemin.)  
  
“Taemin? Why are you in this studio? I’m in crisis. I fucked up,” Jongin's morose voice entering the studio first. “And Yixing made everything worse.”  
  
Taemin pulls away from Kyungsoo, breathing heavily, his eyes dilated and really fucking pretty. They stare at each other for the few seconds it takes Jongin to complete his entrance. Kyungsoo's positive his cheeks are pink, and _what did they just do?_  
  
"Dibs," Taemin says decisively at the same time Jongin realizes what's going on and shouts, "What the hell? I just told you last week that I liked him!"  
  
"Did you just call dibs on me?" Kyungsoo demands.  
  
Taemin smiles that smile that deserves to be one of the seven signs of the apocalypse. Kyungsoo tries to regret his life choices, but it's also really hot. Maybe his parents should have sent to him therapy when he was younger, regardless of what his school thought.  
  
"Kyungsoo didn't understand you before," Taemin explains, looking over his shoulder. His profile looks good, which Kyungsoo knew. He's seen it often enough, but this time, he's close enough to press kisses to Taemin's jaw line. That's new. Kyungsoo considers it. The jackass did call dibs on Kyungsoo... "So I decided to help."  
  
"You had to stick your tongue in his mouth to explain it to him?" Jongin asks, flatly, and angry.

It’s a good look for Jongin, then again everything is a good look on Jongin. It’s hard to go wrong in a tank top so beloved it’s almost laundred see through and basketball shorts. It also helps Jongin hit the genetic lottery. He’s one of those insanely attractive people that flutters his eyelashes and looks shy and adorable, or he smirks and he eye glints evilly at people and then he looks fuckable. How he does it is one of life’s great mysteries ~~, and a source of endless sexual frustration for Kyungsoo.~~  
  
"I tried using my words first," Taemin protests, that smile still playing on his lips. "But he speaks SHINee. Don't you?" Taemin turns to Kyungsoo, rather unexpectedly in Kyungsoo's opinion.  
  
"Yes?" Kyungsoo looks at Taemin who nods encouragingly. He glances back at Jongin, less angry and more anxious and hopeful now. He’s really confused, but he thinks he might understand. Taemin’s tongue _was_ very helpful. "Jongin likes me?"  
  
"See?" Taemin says. "I was helping. He's a really good kisser, though," and Taemin kisses Kyungsoo again followed by Jongin's, "Hey! Stop kissing him!"  
  
Taemin pulls away again, and Jongin is a lot closer than he was a moment ago. Kyungsoo hopes there isn't a fist fight. He'll leave the two of them in here and pretend the past ten minutes never happened. Ever. He might still do that.

~~He should do that~~ , but Kyungsoo ignores that thought like so many others.  
  
"You don’t need to keep kissing him! He gets it!"  
  
"But I called dibs?" Taemin says, completely unworried about the angry Jongin behind him. He starts kissing Kyungsoo's neck, and it's a pity Jongin might murder Taemin and Kyungsoo might need to move and change his name. That feels really good, and he makes an embarrassing noise that draws Jongin's attention.  
  
"I'm telling Jonghyun-hyung you're calling dibs on people," Jongin says, and he takes those extra steps to push against Taemin's back. He pushes hard, and Kyungsoo's eyes widen. It's not his fault Taemin is like this! He's confused as to what Jongin plans up to the moment Jongin kisses Kyungsoo over Taemin's shoulder, and okay.  
  
Two gorgeous people want to kiss Kyungsoo? Stranger things have happened. ~~Like Kyungsoo getting involved in this boyband business in the first place.~~

Jongin kisses like he has something to prove. Kyungsoo wishes it was a little less forceful so he could tell Jongin he's stimulated enough, and Jongin doesn't have to work so hard. The kiss is rough in comparison to Taemin's seductive mouth, and Kyungsoo's surprised by how much he likes the biting. Jongin is taking him from a hazy state of want to a clear state of _need._ He makes another noise, wanting both men even closer than they already are, an impossibility given the situation, but he tries.  
  
"My hickey is better, and you are still terrible at kissing," Taemin criticizes. "You better hope our boyfriend can give you pointers, or I'm asking Kibum to teach you, and Jinki might join in to make it an ice cream sandwich. Is that what you want?"  
  
Jongin breaks away from Kyungsoo, panting slightly, and he glares at Taemin. The two are so close, Jongin is might be glaring at Taemin's ear, which Kyungsoo feels is confirmed when Jongin bites Taemin's ear in revenge. Kyungsoo blinks furiously, trying to understand the last fifteen minutes.  
  
He follows the common line of thinking up until Taemin and Jongin decide he's someone that they want to kiss much less _date_ . He's really confused by Taemin's last few sentences, so he decides to focus on the part that includes him. Namely, this boyfriend business. He doesn't remember agreeing to anything.  
  
He's opening his mouth to tell both of them this when Jongin decides to kiss Taemin. Kyungsoo doesn't even know how to describe it, and he's close enough to kiss Taemin's jaw line like he really wanted to before. He decides to do it anyways, and he keeps a careful eye on their kiss, because it's a combination of Taemin’s artful teasing and Jongin's enthusiasm and teeth. _It’s hot._  
  
Maybe Kyungsoo should take the path of least resistance and accept the fact two hot people want to put their mouths on his, and each other's. He feels this last bit is just as important as the first bit. It's very memorizing. He squirms.  
  
"So, boyfriends?" Taemin smiles at them.  
  
"What happened to tough shit if I fall in love with you?" Jongin asks, and Kyungsoo is pretty sure Jongin is rubbing against Taemin's ass.  
  
Kyungsoo uses his hands still on Taemin's hips to pull him closer. Friction should be shared. It's one of their brand new relationship rules. Another one Kyungsoo wants enacted right now? More kissing.  
  
"Jonghyun says I should do more charity," Taemin smirks at Jongin.  
  
Kyungsoo whines quietly. That meanness does something for him. That does a lot for him, and ooo , so do Jongin's smouldering eyes. This whole arrangement, really.

~~He could get used to this like the perverted hedonist he is.~~

Taemin finally gets with the program and rolls his hips, and Kyungsoo needs to busy his mouth. He presses open mouthed kisses to Taemin's neck, making the man utter a soft, "Aa," while he continues to look over his shoulder to talk to Jongin.  
  
"And your thing with Kibum and Jinki?" Jongin asks.  
  
"They're flexible," Taemin shrugs.  
  
Kyungsoo will never admit that his immediate thought is: how flexible?

~~Maybe orgy flexible?~~

But Jongin is focused, intent in figuring out ground rules when grinding should happen and finesse kissing should be sloppy make outs with teeth and spits everywhere. Kyungsoo is needy and turned on. What’s with the hold up? The youngest man is too serious, Kyungsoo thinks, for once, and Jongin should just accept he'll agree to whatever conditions Taemin has.

Kyungsoo already has.

Jongin still looks too serious and thoughtful, like he might say no, and Taemin turns to Kyungsoo, expectantly. Kyungsoo is getting tired of people looking at him like he’s some savior, but he might actually know what to do this time. It’s nice to have the answer for once.

~~Yixing might have been right. How did he know? If he put money on it, he probably won enough vacation in Thailand.~~

He leans over Taemin’s shoulder to kiss Jongin. Taemin helpfully bends his knees slightly, and his wandering hands are back. Kissing Jongin this time requires Kyungsoo to grab him by the ear, and he gains control of the kiss quickly. Jongin surprised him before, and besides Taemin had warmed Kyungsoo up. Jongin doesn’t even know how badly Kyungsoo can wreck him. Jongin makes a sound in his deep in chest that causes Taemin to shudder, and Kyungsoo’s lips are too busy to smirk, but it would be deserved.

With a last lick to Jongin’s bottom lip, Kyungsoo pulls back, breathing heavily. He pulled out all the stops with that kiss, and Kyungsoo definitely noticed how Taemin continued to roll his hips against Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s groins. Kyungsoo could get used to teamwork. Jongin whimpers, pressing even more insistently against Taemin trying to chase Kyungsoo. The action forces Taemin to still, and Taemin snickers.

“Let’s be boyfriends now,” Kyungsoo says, mouth shiny and eyes extra big and pleading. “We can figure out the rest later.”

“Okay,” Jongin says, and he swallows hard.

“This is going to be awesome,” Taemin declares, triumphant.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(EXO isn’t just a group of dancing and singing young men but also young bookies and gamblers. Minseok makes Joonmyun lock himself in the bathroom with a comic book, and Jongdae wins money and gloating rights for calling it. Yixing wins enough money to vacation in Thailand for a week in the company wide ‘what the hell is wrong with Jongin’ pool.

EXO’s former errant members are also in complete communication with the rest of the group by the end of the day. Joonmyun demands Wifan comes back and trade places with him. Sehun won’t stop saying, “I’m not lying!” and promising Zitao pictures. Minseok can be heard asking Lu Han on speakerphone what the job market is like in China over Yixing’s pride at helping his band mates find love. Disbelief and juicy gossip are enough to mend friendships.

Jinki pouts for a day, but it’s okay. The rest of SHINee borrow enough baby animals that Chanyeol sighs longingly from the window like a creep. There’s a kitten that adores Jinki that is somehow always in the building but the custodians can never catch afterwards, and Baekhyun carries Chanyeol’s allergy pills for him.

Kibum frequently asks Kyungsoo if he’s sure about things, especially when Taemin and Jongin are being obnoxious to each other because Taemin loses his phone like some people lose their right socks, and Jongin’s pissed Taemin never answers his messages. Kyungsoo usually shrugs and offers a quiet, “I guess I like them. You know how it is,” to which Kibum grumbles but agrees.

~~It’s completely awesome.~~

Worse things have happened.)


End file.
